Demon Slayer
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Their life pushes them to a breaking point but what will be the cost to the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing Supernatural belongs to me.

DEMON SLAYER

Dean stared at the computer screen, he didn't often do much of the research but Sam was in one of his bitchy moods and Dean just didn't feel like dealing with it.

He heard Sam tromping around the room mumbling and he sighed. He didn't know what to do now he had pissed Sam off again and he just wasn't much of an ass kisser.

"Sam can you relax." He growled at his brother.

"Relax? Are you serious?" Sam growled back. "Two seconds Dean two frigging seconds and we wouldn't even be talking you would be in pieces and you can sit there so calmly!"

Dean sighed again. He actually had a killer headache but to admit that would be admitting Sam was right. "I'm here Sam what else do you want?"

"I want you to stop throwing yourself in every dangerous situation, I want you protect yourself not just everyone around you, I want you to stay alive!" Sam hollered.

Dean rubbed his right temple gently. "Sam this is me you think that you would be used to it by now." He mumbled.

"Yeah cuz burying my brother my only fucking family is something you can get used too!"

Dean looked at him, he understood perfectly why Sam was mad because if the situation was reversed he would be pissed too but he was the big brother and if he hadn't grabbed the detonator and run it to the window Sam would have been hurt because some idiot was trying to blow up a haunted building.

"I get it Sam ok." He replied.

"Do you Dean because I don't think you do! I'm tired of this Dean I want to be able to relax and not have my heart in my ass because I don't know what crazy ass shit you're going to do on every hunt. Don't you get tired of being in pain; don't you get tired of bleeding?"

Dean stood up and looked into his brother's eyes. "Not if it means you're safe."

Sam slammed his fist into the wall besides Dean's head. "I can fucking take care of myself!"

Dean looked at the tufts of powder that drifted through the air where Sam broke the wall. "I guess that was meant to be my face." He dared to say.

"Don't tempt me."

"You have never been able to take me Sam." Dean pushed being fueled by the pain behind his eyes, the fist to his jaw made him stumble and then blind fury took over.

The brothers fought fist to fist and grunts of well-connected punches filled the room too much stress had pushed them both to the breaking point. Dean landed the perfect upper cut that sent Sam to the floor and Dean stumbled backwards. This wasn't what he wanted but Sam always knew how to push his buttons. The pain in his head was worse now and his vision blurred.

Sam stood up glaring at Dean and he saw the sudden disorientation as he wiped the blood from his lips with his sleeve. His anger so infused that he didn't notice the moment of Dean's distress but just the opening to take his brother down. Sam took the swing and Dean flew back into the wall with a loud resounding thud and fell to the floor motionless. He landed face down his hands loose by his head one leg stretched out and the other bent slightly.

Sam didn't care that it had been a dirty hit all that mattered to him was that Dean could never say that his little brother had never taken him down. Sam grinned satisfied and grabbed his clothes to go shower. As he stood under the stream of hot water he thought about how when he went into the room Dean would either have left to go drink away his sorrows or be sitting at the table or on the bed sulking. Sam used all the hot water on purpose and took his time dressing and grooming. Wincing at all of his brother's well connected powerful punches.

He listened for sounds in the room but heard nothing, finally done with everything he stepped out of the bathroom and stopped cold. Dean still lay motionless on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam ventured, thinking that Dean was just trying to get him to feel bad but Dean didn't like that type of attention. "I'll leave you there and don't think that I won't."

Sam walked over so that he could see Dean's face to see if he saw the signs of a ruse instead the small pool of blood at Dean's nose and mouth shocked him.

"Dean?" Sam gave in dropping to his knees besides his brother and he felt ashamed, all this fight had started because he wanted Dean to be safe not always in danger and hurt, now it had been him that had hurt his brother. Sam gently turned Dean over with his head onto his lap and he checked his pulse. It was erratic and he began to panic.

Sam lifted Dean's eye lid and he knew something was terribly wrong when he saw the blown pupil.

'What have I done?' Sam thought desperately. He lay Dean's head on the bunched up towel that he had in his hand and ran for the phone and dialed 911 as he ran back to Dean.

"911 what is the nature of your emergency?"

"My brother he collapsed and is bleeding from his mouth and nose." Sam breathed.

"Has he suffered any trauma?"

"We were attacked earlier in a bar parking lot." Sam lied; he couldn't stand to admit that he had done this to Dean.

Dean suddenly jerked against him and he began to convulse.

"Please send help now he's beginning to have a seizure! We're at the Elk Lodge, room 113!" Sam yelled and dropped the phone to hold his brother to keep him from hurting himself.

It seemed like hours before Sam heard the siren and Dean had had two more seizures.

Everything blurred together as the paramedics took over and Sam stood back watching and answering their questions.

His heart clenched when he kept hearing them say stroke and he began to pace.

Dean was strapped onto a gurney and taken to the ambulance.

Sam decided to follow in the Impala and he grabbed everything that he needed and headed to the car. He stayed close to the ambulance and as luck would have it the ambulance cleared a light and Sam had to stop for the red.

The ambulance disappeared and Sam waited impatiently for the light to turn and he floored it to catch up. He gasped when he made a turn seeing the ambulance turned on its side, the tires still spinning.

"What the hell now?" Sam growled out loud slamming on the brakes and jumping from the car without turning it off.

Sam stared at the ambulance agape. One of the doors to the back of the ambulance had been completely torn off and lay a few feet away mangled. Sam stepped closer looking inside afraid of what he would find.

His heart beat wildly seeing the unconscious paramedics and Dean was nowhere to be seen.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. DARKNESS FALLS

DARKNESS FALLS

Sam ran around the entire ambulance more than once thinking that his brother had been thrown but he found nothing. People were starting to stop and trying to help. Police arrived asking questions and Sam answered what he could but he needed desperately to know where Dean was. He couldn't be far and Sam thought he was going to start to hyperventilate because Dean had been bad off and now this.

The paramedics were being treated and Sam asked them what had happened.

"I was driving and the next thing I know there's this guy standing in the middle of the road and I braked too hard I guess, that's all I remember."

The other paramedic look uncomfortable and Sam knew that he had seen something that he was afraid to admit out loud.

"Tell me what you saw I won't think you're crazy." Sam murmured close to him.

"The ambulance flipped on its side and I was trying hard to hold on make sure your brother didn't fall." The paramedic whispered. "All of sudden he's ripping the restraints off of himself saying something about demons and I'm thinking how he shouldn't be conscious or able to talk but he's standing in front of me pushing me behind him and all of a sudden the door is being ripped off its hinges. Your brother started speaking in Latin and whatever was at the door laughed and then I was out."

"Anything else?" Sam asked his heart racing.

The paramedic looked around making sure no one was in ear shot. "The eyes were completely black."

Dean had been taken by demons. Sam started to head to the Impala, he needed to call Bobby and get everyone that he could to start looking for Dean but the paramedic stopped him.

"Your brother's eyes turned black too."

"Are you sure?" Sam trembled. Had Dean's tattoo been damaged somehow and he'd been possessed? That would explain how he was up walking and talking.

Sam drove away and the paramedic smiled and his eyes flashed black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes slowly, his head pounded and he really needed to hurl. He expected to see Sam hovering over him but he soon realized that he was tied to a chair.

He remembered not feeling good, he remembered fighting with Sam, and he remembered Sam's sucker punch, man was Sasquatch paying for that one.

He also remembered that he had come around while Sam was showering and then had felt a sharp sting in his neck and someone saying that Sam would think it was his fault and something about simulating a stroke.

Sam would eat himself with guilt if he thought he had harmed Dean to the point of a stroke.

Dean pulled on the ropes and they had no give to them and his jacket where most of hidden weapons were was not on him and he couldn't reach the hidden blades in his jeans or boots.

He had no idea where he was either he was sore from fighting Sam and his head still felt fuzzy. He laughed to himself wondering why he even bothered to get out of bed anymore.

The door to where he was opened and a bright light blinded him as two people entered the room with him, both male.

"Hello Dean." The taller male said.

"Howdy." Dean answered. "Can't say that I know your name."

Both men's eyes flashed to black.

"No names needed then just call you douche bag and curly." Dean snickered.

That earned him a back hand across the face that made him see stars. "Why don't' you untie me and do that." Dean growled lifting his eyes with not an ounce of fear showing. This had happened too often what was there to be afraid of anymore, death? Now that was just plain funny Dean Winchester couldn't even die normally.

The two demons exchanged glances wondering if maybe they had drugged Dean too much, he was supposed to be begging for his life.

"Sorry that you can't get your rocks off with me guys but this is the same old shit different day." Dean yawned, man he was asking for it but he had to get loose somehow.

He got hit again.

"Pussy." Dean groaned spitting blood onto the floor.

One of the demons pulled a knife and Dean thought 'now we're talking'. They never learned.

The demon stabbed at Dean slicing into his side and Dean grimaced but lifted off the chair enough to spin and hit the demon across his legs. Dean jumped in the air as high as he could coming down on the chair hard and it shattered breaking him loose enough to grab the knife the demon had dropped and sliced through the ropes easily the damn demons too surprised that Dean had accomplished this much on his own.

He began to recite the exorcism backing to the wall with the knife both demons left the room in a rush and locked the door.

Dean looked around him the room was solid rock with no opening but the door and high above a sky light window. Too high for him to reach and he had to leave because when the demons came back they weren't going to play nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had called everyone that he knew alerting them to the situation and Bobby was on his way to him, he paced the motel room nervously biting his nails.

He knew what demons wanted with his brother and it sure wasn't brunch. It had been twelve hours since Dean had disappeared and Sam knew the more time that passed the less likely he would find Dean in one piece.

He thought about Dean being possessed and thought what if that was the only thing keeping him alive.

He punched the wall hard angry with himself for letting his emotions get the best of him and if he had controlled them none of this would have happened. Dean would always protect him it was all he knew so why did he fight it so much?

Sam felt the anger surge through him and he gasped quickly reining it in, it wasn't possible to feel that power now. He had to drink demon blood and he had not done that in years what the hell was happening to him now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can you let one fucking human get the best of you?"

"Well when the human happens to be Dean Winchester think about what you're saying?"

"Dean Winchester is nothing."

"Really, funny how he's still alive and how many of us has he taken out?"

"Look Craden we have to do what the master told us, we have to convince Sam that he got his brother killed by hurting him and then he'll release his power and become the rightful king of hell."

"Well I'm not going near him that fucker always has something up his sleeve even when he's naked."

"Fine then let's set this building on fire and we'll tend to Mr. Winchester accordingly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean waited for the return of the demons going over every word of the exorcism in his head trying to say it as fast as he could without messing up.

He saw the smoke coming under the door.

"Son of a bitch, you fucking pussies!" He yelled.

So this was how he was going to go out, not fighting to the death not saving someone just plain old smoke inhalation.

He slid down the wall in frustration. What was the point of doing anything but letting it happen?

"I'm sorry Sammy God I hope you know how much I love you." He closed his eyes and waited to die.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. THE SLAYER COMETH

THE SLAYER COMETH

Dean was dying and Sam could feel it, this had never happened before and it was freaking him out. He had no idea what was going on with him but without Dean there to keep him grounded he was going to go crazy.

He paced faster coughing and knew that Dean couldn't breathe what the hell was happening to him? He was close to his brother always had been but this had never happened before.

Sam headed for the door; he had to do something he was going to lose his mind. He gasped when he opened the door to find Bobby standing there about to knock.

Sam grasped Bobby by the shoulders. "Dean's dying!" He yelled and then his eyes rolled and he fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't breathe he coughed and coughed and felt his lungs on fire; he had no idea why he was still conscious. Fate getting every last bit of torture out of him he guessed.

Finally he saw the edges of blackness filling his vision as he stared up the sky light and he could swear there was someone up there watching him die.

His body reacted reflexively when the glass above him shattered and suddenly he wasn't dying alone, he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and then everything faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam!" Bobby yelled smacking Sam's face a little harder.

Sam jolted awake gasping looking around wild eyed. "Dean!" He jumped running for the door.

"Whoa there Sam you were just unconscious take it easy son." Bobby pulled him back gently.

"Dean needs me Bobby." Sam pushed.

"Do you know where he is Sam?" Bobby tried again.

Sam sighed loudly. "No."

"Alright then don't you think we should figure out where in this ready to drive off the cliff buckets of crazy world your brother is before we go off halfcocked?"

"Something is happening Bobby, I don't know what it is but it's not good."

"We have to figure it out or we won't be doing Dean much good."

Sam nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt lips on his and he thought maybe he had dreamed the whole demon thing after getting drunk and falling asleep at some one night stands place but then he remembered that he wasn't into that anymore and that Sam better not be playing a joke on him.

He felt as if air was being sucked out of him and he opened his eyes coughing slightly as he watched in amazement as smoke swirled out of his mouth and into the air. The amazing blue eyes he had seen earlier stared back at him.

"Geez now I know how women feel when I grope before dinner and a movie." He grumbled.

"I guess that's your attempt at humor." The woman standing over him said as she looked around her.

Dean noticed then that he was no longer in the room where the demons had him locked up. They were in the woods now.

"How did I get here?" He asked sitting up.

"I brought you here." The woman answered.

Dean stared at her. "Who helped you?"

"I see that you believe that women are not strong." She huffed.

"No offense lady I know women are strong but I'm no light weight."

"No you're not, but I managed just fine."

"Alright Xena." Dean growled but he was impressed and he noticed how beautiful she was, she gave Xena a run for her money.

"My name is Raven." She said with a frown.

"Raven." Dean repeated as he stood up slowly. "I'm Dean, that smoke trick are you a witch of something?" He knew she had to be a hunter or something along those lines if she knew about demons

"Or something and I know who you are." Raven answered. "They are coming let's go."

Dean didn't even have the chance to take the first step when he heard the familiar whoosh of an arrow being shot, he had no idea where it was coming from and his mouth dropped and his eyes widened as Raven's hand shot up catching the arrow a breath away from Dean's forehead.

"You sure you're not Xena?" Dean laughed nervously.

"Move it!" She hissed pushed him to run another arrow flying too close for Dean's liking and he watched as she caught two more but a third sliced past her shoulder tearing into her shirt and her skin but she kept running.

Dean moved as fast as he could in unfamiliar territory at night. Arrows flew all around them.

"Since when do demons use fucking crossbows?" Dean hissed.

"They won't come near us unless we're down." Raven answered not even breathless from the running.

Dean stopped when he saw her stop. She looked at her arm and saw the blood running from the gash caused by the arrow.

"The arrow had demon blood on it." She groaned.

"We'll just wash it out with holy water." Dean started to say, shocked speechless when Raven's eyes rolled and she fell into his arms.

He stared at her stunned and he could hear the demons nearing, he threw her over his shoulder and ran. He heard the sound like running water but while running he couldn't quite pin down where it was coming from.

He didn't have too in the next moment when he fell and they rolled and the chill of the cold water took his breath away. He tried to swim with his grip on Raven holding strong, the speed of the water slammed him into something hard and total blackness dragged him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean shivered hard and slid his eyes open. He was lying face down on hard ground his legs still in the water.

"Raven?" He called hoarsely.

"I'm here." He heard behind him, he rolled over slowly grimacing and groaning in pain. The gash where the demon had tried to stab him had opened wider from being tossed around in the water. He grabbed at it lifting his shirt his hand covered in blood. He pulled his waterproof square flashlight he kept in hidden in his jeans as he dragged himself out of the water.

He heard Raven hiss and she pushed back from him.

"Don't tell me that you're one of those people that get all faint at the sight of blood." He growled but then he saw the fangs. "Great I just had my life saved by a vamp."

"I'm not a vampire." Raven said.

"Ok you have fangs and my blood obviously smells pretty damn good to you so then?"

"Do my fangs look like vampire fangs to you?" She growled.

Dean squinted at her moving the light around. Her fangs actually looked like what a fictional vampire would look like. He continued to flash the light around noticing that they had been swept into some type of cave and the only way out was back through the water which they could hear roaring powerfully outside the cave.

"Just fucking great." Dean groaned in less than a day he had gotten drugged twice, been in a fist fight with his brother, gotten sucker punched into a fake stroke, been in a wrecked ambulance, been nearly tortured by demons, cut, smoked, nearly skewered, nearly drowned and now currently sharing accommodations with a fanged woman in a cold, dark, very wet cave. "Even Stephen King couldn't write this shit."

He noticed Raven swaying. "Hey, hey stay with me." He reached for her forgetting his hand had blood all over it.

"No offense Dean but could you not touch me." She whispered.

"Sorry." He pulled back. "So you still haven't told me what you are."

Raven eyed him wearily.

"I can't exactly run screaming from you Raven and besides I have seen some pretty creepy shit in my life so I doubt very much that you can say anything that will scare me." Dean scoffed, he looked at her under his lashes he wasn't sure why but that always seemed to calm women.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a demon slayer." She whispered.

Dean stared at her wide eyed. "They are a myth."

"Only because I am the only one left." Raven closed her eyes leaning back against the cave wall. "We were created to kill all demons but when Lucifer was released he had us all hunted and killed."

Dean felt the knife of guilt stab into his gut, Lucy had been Sam's doing and Dean could have stopped him if he had tried harder; at least that's what he believed. "How did you survive?" Dean murmured.

"Michael kept me safe; the rest had all been killed before he realized what was happening." Raven continued. "Demon slayers can only be killed with demon blood or if we don't feed for a long time."

Dean didn't need a picture painted on how the others had died. "Ok so a demon slayer can be killed with demon blood, talk about ironic."

Raven gave a soft laugh. "Just like Superman being allergic to his home planet."

"I don't get why you have fangs."

"We were designed to feed on human blood instead of wearing them; it gives us all our strength." Raven was looking very tired. "And before you go all stoic hunter on me I don't kill anyone I only feed enough to stay alive."

Dean eyed her curiously.

"Think of it like this when I feed my fangs close themselves just like a gas pump when the tank is full only backwards."

"I don't remember hearing about many people with fang marks found alive." Dean pushed.

Raven sighed. "I don't leave fang marks when I feed the wound heals instantly with my saliva."

"Kinky." Dean huffed. "People would still report something."

Raven looked at Dean evenly. "When I feed my fangs release a combination of endorphins, hormones and testosterone, sort of the ultimate aphrodisiac it makes the person I'm feeding on go into a total state of euphoric bliss." She laughed. "They never know what hit them, they wake up feeling the onset of a cold and believing they had the greatest wet dream ever, would you report that?"

Dean had to laugh. "Hell no, they really you know?"

"Some have but most just feel like they have but the ones that do it hits them like total sensory overload, a multiple, multiple if you will."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Good thing they don't remember or you would hunted by a whole different kind of monster."

They sat silently for a few minutes.

"How long do you have before you need to feed?" Dean asked.

"Three hours ago." Raven sighed.

"If you feed can you get us out of here?"

Raven laughed. "Talking about kinky, but yeah I could."

"Well it looks like I have to offer myself up as the sacrificial lamb, the sacrifices I must make." Dean grinned.

Raven smiled weakly. "If I hadn't mentioned all that orgasmic bliss deal you wouldn't even be offering."

Dean looked at her seriously. "I need to get back to my brother so yeah I would." He held out his wrist.

"I need to feed fast so the neck is much better." Raven said moving toward Dean. "I swear I'll buy you dinner and a movie later."

Dean laughed leaning back against the wall watching Raven's fangs extend further. He wasn't sure why he did it but he pulled her into a kiss and her fangs nipped his lip and she deepened the kiss to get to the blood. Dean moaned.

"Why did you do that?" Raven asked softly.

"The kiss or the moan?" Dean joked. "Just trying to get in the mood." He winked at her.

Raven straddled him looking into his eyes and he gulped, she kissed him again not really sure why maybe because it made his heart race and the blood sweeter she moved down to his neck licking and kissing. She felt Dean's hands on her hips and she could feel his body reacting under her.

"Sorry but it's been awhile." He murmured.

She didn't answer she sank her fangs into his neck and Dean's body jerked in the seconds of pain his grip on her hips tightening but the euphoria filled him instantly and all pain was forgotten.

"Holy crap." He slurred the feelings in his body unbelievable. Every nerve was ablaze with ecstasy and he didn't have to do a damn thing but get sucked, that made him laugh and then his mind was filled with the wondering of how that would feel right now with this extra incentive. "Why can I still think and feel you?" He asked dreamily.

"Maybe because in told you everything and what to expect." Raven said into his neck. This was a strange feeding for her, she didn't usually have to talk to her prey and his blood was delicious, she sometimes found people whose blood was amazingly good but Dean's was like a fine wine, perfectly ripened fruit, a dessert like no other.

She moaned herself feeling her own body's arousal and she hadn't felt that in a long, long time.

Dean was thrusting against her moaning loudly, holding her tighter. She hadn't lied one bit to him he felt like a million tiny orgasms exploding through his body and the sensory over load was putting it mildly and all he wanted to do was shove her to the ground and embed himself to the balls inside her while she did this to him and really ride the intoxicating wave that might just make his heart explode.

Raven felt Dean getting frenzied and all this was so different.

"Raven." He called out and it made chills sink through her spine. She wanted him and if they were anywhere else she wouldn't hesitate.

His blood was her own ecstasy and she moved her fangs to another spot doubling the euphoria that was already over the top.

She went completely still when Dean started speaking in Latin and she pulled back gasping. Dean's looked at her as his green eyes lightened to an unbelievable transparent green.

"It can't be." Raven gasped. "It impossible."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. AWAKENINGS

AWAKENINGS

"Raven what's wrong, I'm sorry if I'm getting a little turned on here but you are so sucking the life into me." He laughed.

Raven stared at him. "You don't even know do you?" She whispered.

"That this is the best I have ever felt without taking my clothes off, oh yeah I know."

"Dean turn off the flashlight." Raven asked.

He turned it off wondering what the hell he had done trying to remember if he had said something to offend her in his state of euphoria. She had to be used to the hard on, come on you don't get this blissful without getting hard. "What the hell?" He murmured when he realized that he could see perfectly in the dark and his own heartbeat and Ravens were loud in his ears and the water outside the cave was even louder. "Raven what's happening to me?"

"I don't think you're going to like it." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Raven?"

"We need to get out of here then I will explain if I can."

"How?" He asked standing up.

"We swim back out." She stated simply.

"Do you hear that current? We'll be smashed to bits or drown." Dean scoffed.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me but will you?" Raven asked softly.

"Can I get one more bite before we go just in case?" He grinned sheepishly.

Raven shook her but smiled she hadn't finished feeding in the shock of what she had discovered so she stepped up to him lifted his head gently and sank her fangs in and drank.

Dean sagged against her mewling in absolute euphoria, his body trembling. She pulled away when she was done and Dean shocked them both when he spun her against the wall pinning her hands to the wall and kissed her. He could taste his own blood and he was shocked to admit that he liked it. He pulled back from her.

"I'm sorry; man I keep making an ass out of myself."

Raven looked at him amused. "All men think with the wrong head, now let's get out of here."

"What the hell else am I supposed to think with when you do that to me?" He defended.

"I can't help but wonder if you would have had the same reaction if I was a male?" Raven laughed.

"Well if that isn't the way to ruin my orgasmic high." Dean grumbled. "Alright let's get this show on the road."

They both got in the water and taking deep breaths they began to swim toward the entrance and had to go under.

Dean felt the strong tug of the current trying to push him back but he was able to push through it with Raven leading the way. He was surprised at how long he was able to hold his breath with the struggle and they were out and climbing onto dry land. Again he was surprised because he wasn't panting much at all for all the hard work.

"Come on Dean let's move it won't be long before they find us."

Dean smiled pulling a rosary out of his pocket he slid it into the water and spoke in Latin for a couple of minutes. "There now we are surrounded by holy water." Dean grinned. "I know we are on the other side now."

"Impressive." Raven said.

"Alright let's move anyway we need to get cleaned up." Dean said and started walking in a random direction. Thirty minutes later they stumbled onto a cabin.

Dean knocked to see if anyone lived there but it had to be a hunting cabin. He picked the lock and looked around. It was furnished and had the lived in feel but he could tell no one had been there in a few months at least so they were safe.

He found salt and some paint and got the place as protected as he could just in case. Raven helped him and she kept watching him.

Finally done he headed to wash up and gasped when he saw himself in the mirror. At first he thought it was some strange reflection but it wasn't his eyes had changed color.

"Raven?" He called to her calmly.

She could see that he had found the first clue before she had time to prepare him.

"Is this like an after effect of you feeding on me?" He pointed at his eyes.

"In a manner of speaking." She answered wondering how to get to the point fast.

"No bullshit Raven." Dean growled.

Raven sighed heavily. "You thought I was a myth well I thought you were one too, I heard stories for so long of the human demon slayers that could only be awakened by the fangs of another demon slayer. I never believed it possible but….."

Dean laughed. "Well yeah I've been a demon killer most of my life."

Raven shook her head. "No Dean a demon slayer like me created to destroy all demons."

Dean turned to the mirror to look at his eyes. "You're saying that this is permanent?"

"They will look like mine eventually only green."

Dean looked at her incredible blue eyes they were like the most beautiful ocean with silver flecks and a lighter blue ring surrounding them.

"What do you mean by awakened?" He whispered.

"You have lived as just a human Dean Winchester now that I have awakened you as a demon slayer it will be different I can't really explain since you're the first." She looked away. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Dean murmured. "I'm the dumbass that asked for the love bite."

"Love bite?" Raven asked confused.

"Just a saying." Dean explained. "We need to get out of these wet clothes, then I want more info."

Rummaging around they found some men's clothes and took turns showering and washing their clothes by hand and hanging them to dry.

The clothes fit Dean snug while Raven had to roll everything up to fit. Dean watched her carefully, she was beautiful.

"So what will happen to me now, I mean will it be the same as you?"

"Only time will tell but as far as I know since you are human you will still do human things like eat and sleep."

"What you don't sleep?" Dean asked curiously.

"I sleep but I don't have to sleep eight hours or longer like humans, a couple of hours completely reenergize me."

Dean gulped and felt his stomach flip. "Will I have to feed?" He mumbled.

"I'm afraid so."

"There is no going back?"

Raven shook her head part of her glad that she wouldn't be lonely anymore that was if Dean decided to stay with her.

"How do I explain this to my brother and to Bobby without sounding like I need to be hunted myself?" Dean dropped his head into his hands with a loud heavy sigh. He looked up at her. "Why did you save me anyway?"

"I was there to kill the demons but I saw you and well you are infamous Dean, I have heard of heroics the way you saved the world and now I think I see why it had to be you that Michael wanted as a vessel, you had already been chosen and hidden in plain sight."

"So it wasn't just my great looks and amazing charm." Dean grinned.

Raven grinned back. "Humungous ego, not to be pushed aside."

Dean suddenly felt light headed and his throat burned. "Now what?"

"Your body is reacting to the changes; the legends say it will burn." Raven said softly.

Dean moaned feeling the ache grow stronger and he fell to his knees. "Raven?" He fell into the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had been sitting at the table in the motel doing research on his laptop when he felt as if his blood was set on fire. He jumped to his feet rubbing at his torso.

"Sam what is it?" Bobby rushed to him.

"Dean's burning!" Sam cried out grabbing his head.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled and then he stumbled backwards in shock as Sam suddenly snapped his eyes open and all Bobby could see was solid black.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. DESTINY CALLING

DESTINY CALLING

"Sam?" Bobby tried warily.

Sam blinked hard and his eyes returned to their normal hazel. He looked at Bobby confused and scared.

"It's calling to me Bobby, I haven't ingested demon blood in so long but I feel the pull now and without Dean it's hard to fight the urge."

"What am I chopped brains on rye?" Bobby groused.

"I have to find Dean." Sam whispered his eyes intent on Bobby.

"You said that he was burning?"

"Not like in fire but like something is in his blood, maybe he's been poisoned." Sam pondered.

Bobby's phone sounded and he answered. "Yeah Joss? What? Where? Are you sure? Alright we're on it." He hung up. "Apparently there is a gathering of demons in an old factory outside of town."

"Demons took Dean." Sam jumped up already heading for the door.

"Yeah let's not jump the gun or anything." Bobby sighed following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes, he could feel something moving through his blood like the way morphine hits the blood stream when injected, only this was way stronger and not as fun.

He tried to move and gasped, it was way too painful. "Sam?"

"You're still with me." Raven said beside him.

"God I thought you were just a really exotic dream." Dean groaned.

"No such luck."

"How long is this shit going to last?" It really did burn.

"You are awake so not too long and then you have to feed."

"What, already? I don't know if I can do that."

"You kill almost every day of your life and you can't suck some blood from a person?"

"Killing monsters and sucking someone into a spontaneous orgasm is two way fucking different things." Dean shuddered. "And just to let you know I will never suck on a guy."

Raven laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean." Dean groused turning to look at her. He realized then he was able to move without hurting and he slowly sat up.

"I figured that you wouldn't be looking forward to feeding." Raven sat beside him.

Dean smelled the blood and he licked his lips. "What is that?"

"While you were transforming I went out to feed and I took enough for you to feed off me if it makes you more comfortable."

Dean felt so confused, one day he's regular Dean Winchester supernatural hunter extraordinaire and the next he's Dean Winchester demon slayer. He stood up and walked to the mirror. His eyes were amazing even to him, the unbelievable shade of green and silver flecks with the lighter green circle around his pupils.

And that wasn't all, he had never been a small guy over six foot tall and muscular now in the mirror he could swear that his muscles had expanded and he had gained at least a couple more inches. Making sure that Raven wasn't watching he looked inside his pants. "Well hello nurse." Dean smirked. He stared at his reflection. "How in the hell am I going to get Sam to believe this?"

His throat burned, he opened his mouth and could see the fangs. "So if I feed nothing else freaky is going to happen to me?"

"What do mean by freaky?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, this is just weird to me, I go to sleep a hot looking guy and I wake up a hotter looking guy but with fangs."

"It's a good thing you're not conceded or anything." Raven huffed. "It's all the same you Dean just heightened."

"Ok cryptic much?" Dean groused. "So can I fly or something?

"Not yet."

Dean turned to look at her stunned.

"We don't actually fly Dean we just have a lot of grace."

"Grace?"

Raven in a blink of an eye grabbed her knife and threw it straight at Dean's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed. "Why the fuck would you throw a knife at me and holy crap I caught it." Dean's eyes widened.

"That was the point I was trying to make." Raven said in a matter of fact tone.

Dean stared at the knife that he had caught easily. "So I can catch flying arrows now too."

"More than likely."

Dean smiled. "Now I really am Batman."

"If you call me Robin I will hurt you." She warned.

"Then Raven it is." Dean felt the burning in his throat get stronger and a pain in the pit of his stomach. "Raven I'm totally freaking out here." He admitted looking at her. "I'm supposed to hunt things with fangs not be one."

She stepped close to him. "I'm here to help you as much I can." She said softly caressing his face. "And I'm not a thing."

He looked into her eyes as the burning grew stronger he began to feel something else. He leaned in to kiss her and she responded. It made the hunger fill him completely and he pushed her into the wall and he could see his eyes in the mirror, they nearly glowed with hunger and desire. His fangs extended and he groaned feeling her heat and the blood pulsating close to him.

"Raven." He called and even his voice sounded strange to him so much deeper.

"Do what you need to do Dean." She whispered into his neck.

Her pounding heart beat filled his ears and he leaned down to lick her neck, sniffing at the pulse point. It was when she softly moaned that he broke. He lifted her up so easily setting her against his pulsating erection.

"I want you." He growled thrusting against her.

"Then take me." She said breathlessly because she wanted him too and she could feel it in every part of her.

Dean actually growled carrying her to the bed and lying her down as he got over her kissing her and accidently nipping her with his fangs. The first taste of blood was intoxicating; he groaned so loud and licked at her lips to get more, every taste was like a tiny explosion of pleasure.

He knew one thing for damn sure in his clouded brain that he wanted to buried deep inside her when he started feeding. He really couldn't believe that he was thinking that.

He pulled up onto his knees yanking off the shirt that he was wearing and tossing it on the floor. Raven sat up and started to kiss his neck and chest, running her nails over his back until he was panting. The rest of the clothes flew and she shoved him back on the bed. She leaned in to kiss his hardness and lick the tip, the sensation making him thrash on the bed.

Then he felt her fangs as they sank in right next to his erection, the pain was blinding but instantly replaced by the most intense ecstasy he had ever felt even more that what he had felt in the cave. She had him whimpering in her control as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. He had heard of passion so complete that you could pass out well he was pretty damn sure that he found it and they weren't even having sex yet.

She pulled back the blood on her fangs so damn alluring even though it was his own, he rolled them over getting on top of her he pushed her legs apart with his knee and he began to enter her slowly unable to fight it any longer he sank his fangs into her breast, the sudden rush in his head and the luscious taste of blood was over whelming. He moaned sucking hungrily and the burning in his throat began to subside but not the burning everywhere else.

She was moaning and thrashing under him coming undone just from the bite and he pulled back to look at her. She looked so hot so utterly full of lust that it made him harder than he already was and he pushed into her further. He closed his eyes moaning at the incredible tightness that wrapped around him. He pushed in until he filled her completely. She said his name and he trembled from it, he pulled almost completely out and then at the same time that he thrust into her he sank his fangs into her neck. Her screams filled his ears as she bucked against him ripping into his back with her nails. This was the most erotic sex he had ever had feeding on her as he thrust into her but when she sank her fangs into him it truly became sensory over load.

He wrapped around her making them almost one as he fed and made love to her, he couldn't remember ever having heard such desperate sounds of desire in his entire life coming from both of them.

The blood was something that he never believed that he would enjoy but it was so delicious, the finest wine ever.

The bed they were on moved across the floor until it banged into the wall over and over again from the intensity of the thrusts and all their other movements. This was passion at its highest. Dean felt the lava building in his gut and he knew she was close to the way she mewled his name after she brought her fangs back and he pulled back to look into her eyes hitting the final thrust that sent them both over.

It was unbelievable the literal tsunami that tore through them over and over. The ecstasy so intense Dean thought his eyes were going to fall into his head. Never in his entire life had an orgasm felt like a thousand lined up in beautiful blissful rows being set off one after another until he couldn't take anymore and his mind and body shut down from the enormity of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean Winchester has awakened."

"It makes no difference if we can get to Sam first, his brother will not look the same and he'll turn for sure."

"We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining when Dean opened his eyes he felt so relaxed and he began to stretch when he realized that he wasn't alone on the bed.

He looked seeing that he was still partially on top of Raven and the whole night came flying back to him and his crotch tingled just at the memory.

He shifted his weight off of her to look at her sleeping face and her naked body. He smiled man the way she had rocked his entire being he never passed out during an orgasm before ever but that couldn't be called just an orgasm, it was way too powerful to be just an orgasm.

He began to kiss her neck up to her lips.

She opened her eyes. "Dean you don't need to feed so soon."

"Who said anything about feeding?" He murmured into her neck.

She smiled and they made sweet love until the earth shook again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Showered and back in their own clothes again Dean fretted over how snug his clothes felt now that he had filled out some and he was very glad that he always bought his jeans a little longer for his boots.

Raven was standing at the open door staring out in the surrounding woods.

Dean watched for a couple of minutes wondering how in the hell things had gotten so over whelming. She was beautiful beyond words and what had happened between them was out of this galaxy but why would a woman as strong and beautiful as her want him. He snickered to himself. 'Wasn't it usually the women who started picking out china patterns after the first kiss?' He didn't want to lose her not until he knew everything he had to face.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck just in case she had any ideas that last night and this morning had been all. He wanted to keep her at his side that was for damn sure even if she wasn't human, he wasn't entirely anymore either and he needed her, his heart beat faster man he needed her.

"What's wrong Raven?" He asked softly.

She leaned back against him. "I've been alone so long Dean and when you walk away I don't know what I'm going to do."

He turned her around to look at him. "Where is that coming from, why would I walk away from you?"

"Dean we barely met and last night, we barely know each other."

"Oh you think because there was no dinner and a movie first that I'm going to think you were easy?"

Raven lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Look at me." Dean whispered.

She lifted her eyes slowly.

"If anyone was the easy one it was me, so you gonna walk out on me?" He smiled his most sincere smile.

She smiled shaking her head. "I couldn't if I wanted too."

"Meaning, Miss Cryptic?"

She sighed. "You marked me last night so unless you walk away I am destined to follow you."

"Marked you?" Dean looked at her neck, no marks on her at all.

"Demon slayers when they mate and then bite each other while mating they can be with no one else but since you were human first I don't know how that works for you."

"You can't be with anyone else?" Dean found that strangely interesting. "Raven after last night I don't think any compare to you."

"You say that now but when you feed."

"I don't want to feed on others can't I just feed off of you like last night?" Dean hugged her close feeling strange at the over whelming feeling that he had to keep her happy and close to him.

"If that is what you want then yes." Raven smiled.

"If it's what we both want then yes." Dean corrected. "What about the guys you've been with before?" Dean felt a sting of jealousy that surprised him.

Raven flushed and looked away.

"Raven?" He pulled her back a little harsher than he intended being that he was stronger than before.

"There has been no one else." She whispered.

"Raven, I didn't know." He hugged her tight and suddenly everything snapped into place. She was his, completely his and besides Sam and Bobby the only other person he would give his life for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Raven walked through the woods listening for anything. Dean kept replaying in his head how he was going to break it to his brother that he was no longer a mere human that was if he could even get Sam to listen once he saw the differences in Dean's appearance.

Suddenly he froze and listened.

Raven stopped close to him.

"Sam." Dean murmured. He could sense Sam and fear jumped in his heart. His brother was in danger with all these demons running loose demons that he was now bound to destroy. Taking Raven's hand he began to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean?" Sam said out loud sitting next to Bobby in the Impala.

"I know I'm good looking but…." Bobby grinned.

"He's alive but….." Sam closed his eyes and grew quite for a few minutes. Suddenly he gripped the seat and the door. "No!"

Bobby swerved the Impala instantly thinking of the bitching Dean would be giving him right now and then he saw the demons lining the road. "Sorry Dean." He mumbled and floored it.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. FALLING

FALLING

They were fast much faster than Dean had ever been running but it was still too slow. He needed wheels and he found them soon enough. He was glad people liked to live out in the country.

The shiny black and silver motorcycle called to him and he eyed Raven who nodded and Dean watched her in awe as she flipped off the cliff where they stood watching her landing gracefully below. She smiled up at him.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled and jumped high flipping. It came so easy as if his body just did it on its own and he landed beside Raven. "I could so get used to that." He grinned.

They moved stealthily to the house and discovered that there was only a male at home, late thirties, blond, and very obviously a country built man.

Raven moved in fast and he never knew what hit him when she sunk her fangs into his neck and Dean watched the process in amazement. The sounds the man made the way he thrashed around. Dean felt a surge of intense possession flow through him and he pulled her back before she was done.

"No more men." He growled.

"Dean I…." Raven started.

"Raven it's not up for discussion I don't want you feeding on men anymore." He had her arms in a hard grip. "Ever!"

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow and then nodded.

Dean was having a hell of a time processing the fact that this woman had him hooked so completely. He didn't want any man near her the thought made him see red. He leaned down to kiss her tasting the blood on her mouth and trailed down to her neck his own fangs extended and he sank them in and drank. He felt the desire building but he had to get to Sam. He pulled back.

Well wasn't he just becoming an expert at this fang business? It felt so good though and nothing but demons died so how bad could it be?

He had no idea why he was accepting this so fast, all the changes and having found Raven. He could only guess that his life was so far from normal that nothing surprised him anymore. Besides Sam was his research sidekick and they could figure just about anything out together, he needed Sam would always need Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Impala careened across the road taking down most of the demons, not that that would stop them for long but it was a start.

Sam was about to hyperventilate on the seat next to Bobby not able to figure out all the things he was feeling and seeing in his head, being so close to so many demons had made him start shaking. The smell of the blood so damn alluring it actually hurt.

Bobby raced down the road looking in the mirror knowing that this was far from over. They had to find Dean, he was the only one that Sam would listen to now and Bobby knew that from past experience, keeping the Winchester brother's apart had the potential of being more dangerous than when they were together. Dean and Sam were the closest brother's Bobby had ever witnessed and he knew that stemmed from all the tragedy in their lives, still it could be unnerving at times that they depended on each other so much. One without the other was like not having lungs.

Bobby drove faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean laughed in exhilaration as he sped down the highway on the motorcycle with Raven holding onto him, they were flying since he could sense other vehicles long before he could see them, they weren't in danger of crashing, it was an unbelievable high.

Popping up onto the back tire he couldn't help but let out a whoop. He sensed the car coming up fast behind them and then heard the siren.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He yelled into the wind. He sped down the highway with the cruiser on his ass.

He saw the Impala over the next crest, speeding towards them. "Sam." He breathed. He noticed other cars following the Impala closely. Sam was in danger. He saw his car swerve onto a side road and zoom up toward a warehouse surrounded by a high fence.

Dean knew that he had to get the police off balance now so that he could go to Sam. He slowed down enough for the cruiser to edge up to him. Dean squeezed Raven's hand hoping that she got the message. She released her arms from his waist and held on by fisting his shirt from behind.

Dean turned to look at the driver of the cruiser, the officer was motioning wildly for him to pull over but Dean only winked at him as he let go of the handle bars of the motorcycle and he pushed off the rocket letting it go on its own as he flipped with Raven into the air. She landed on the roof of the cruiser and Dean perched on the window looking in at the startled trooper. Dean felt such a rush with the things that he could do now. He winked again at the trooper then extended his fangs.

The trooper was yelling and slamming on the brakes sending Dean and Raven flying but they rolled and landed gracefully. The trooper fell out of the cruiser weapon drawn shaking yelling for them to freeze.

The crash of the motorcycle distracted the trooper long enough for Dean to rush him and knock him out. He pushed the trooper back into the cruiser with a glance at Raven they began to run to where the Impala had vanished.

Raven stopped and Dean beside her, she looked around rapidly assessing their surroundings and Dean sensed the demons at the same moment she did. He hissed in anger.

This wasn't going to be easy when was it ever? He had to get to Sam and he began to run again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby sat in the Impala waiting. They didn't want to go into the plant since they had no idea what was in there. They waited for the cars that had been following them but only one pulled up behind them.

Sam jumped from the Impala and took a fighting stance holding the demon killing knife in his hand. Two men stepped from the car watching Sam warily.

"You sure it's us you should be hunting." One of them said and he pointed behind Sam.

"I'm not going to fall for that moron." Sam hissed.

"Sam you better look." Bobby's voice broke in as he stood stunned.

Sam kept a stance ready for anything he turned to look and his mouth fell open, running towards them was Dean as some woman and Sam had never seen Dean run so fast and that wasn't it his brother looked bigger, stronger.

He turned back to the demon possessed men. "What have you done to my brother?" He growled.

"You can't blame this on us."

"I want my brother back." Sam yelled rushing the demons and they fell dead at his feet. The smell of their blood made his head spin.

"Sammy!" He heard his brother's voice closer.

Sam walked to the fence and stared at this man who resembled his brother but it couldn't be him. "Where's my brother?" Sam hissed.

"It's me Sam I swear." Dean breathed stopping on the other side of the fence.

"I don't believe you this body isn't my brother's."

"Sam just give me the chance to explain it to you please." Dean wrapped his fingers into the fence.

Bobby moved up close to Sam and they both turned to look at Raven.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked.

"I am Raven." She said simply.

"Not what I meant?"

"I will tell you everything." Dean interrupted. "We need to get out of here first."

"Where's my brother?" Sam insisted his mind spinning looking into this person's claiming to be Dean's eyes, the familiar green there but so, so different.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn Sam." Dean growled. Then he heard the click and his heart raced. "Get down now!"

Bobby dove but Sam stood rooted to the spot.

"Sam get down." Dean yelled and then he scaled easily up the fence arching over the razor wire at the top landing in front of Sam at the same time the gunfire burst from the roof of the building. Dean knocked Sam to the ground and covered him and felt the bullets rip into him.

Sam jerked waiting to be hit but Dean took every bullet for him and now Sam knew that this was really Dean because only his brother would do this only his brother would die for him.

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

"It's alright Sammy, I got you." Dean murmured close to his ear.

Raven ran toward the building leaping onto a container and climbing easily up the side of the building. She pulled her weapon from her jeans and quickly took out the demons on the roof and waited for more.

She waited for Dean and looked down to where he was and she was shocked to see Dean lying motionless.

The gunfire over Sam had pulled Dean to look at him blood spread everywhere and Sam knew now beyond a doubt that this was Dean and he wasn't a demon his blood didn't smell like demon blood.

"Dean, Dean please." Sam murmured.

Dean didn't move.

"No!" Sam screamed as he stood up off the ground looking down at Dean's body. Guilt tore through Sam, it was his fault all this had happened, it was his fault that the only person that gave a damn about him lay dead at his feet.

"Sam." Bobby said behind him.

Sam turned to him and Bobby stepped back in shock.

"It's over old man." Sam said his voice dark and foreboding. "This world is going to hell." He looked at Dean once more then back at Bobby his eyes completely black and vanished.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. THE STRONGEST BLOOD

THE STRONGEST BLOOD

Raven ran to Dean to help him but as she began to kneel Bobby was suddenly there.

"Get away from him." He growled.

"I'm not going to hurt him." She growled back.

"I think you've hurt him enough by turning him into this….whatever the hell he is and now he thinks that he's bullet proof trying to save his brother." Bobby pointed his shotgun at her.

Raven tensed and readied herself.

"Stand down now!" Dean's voice boomed.

Bobby jumped nearly pulling the trigger and stared at Dean who now stood between him and Raven. Dean's clothes were covered in blood.

"Why are you protecting her?" Bobby asked dumbfounded.

"You're the one I'm protecting old man." Dean sneered as he placed his palm gently on Raven's shoulder.

She looked up at him and nodded her body relaxing.

Dean stumbled against her his knees buckling. "What's happening, where's Sam?"

"You were shot like a dozen times." Bobby said incredulously stepping closer to Dean. "He thought that you were dead and well he vanished."

"The bullets must have been laced with demons blood." Raven said holding Dean up.

Dean and Raven both stiffened up looking toward the warehouse.

"Get in the car Bobby." Dean growled pushing Bobby toward the Impala.

"What the hell Dean, I can…." Bobby stood stubbornly and gasped as Dean's hand shot up catching the arrow right before Bobby's right eye. "Backseat or shotgun?" Bobby gulped in shock.

"Just get in the car Bobby." Dean pushed and suddenly demons were coming.

Bobby got behind the wheel in case they had to make a fast get away and watched in astonishment as Dean and Raven fought the demons and the demons fell dead without exorcisms or the demon knife.

This couldn't be his Dean but Bobby knew that it was just by the way he worried about Sam the way he protected still but he was so much stronger and those eyes my God those eyes.

Dean had always been fast especially when it came to drawing his gun but now he moved with such grace and speed that Bobby could have sworn he was watching a well-choreographed action movie.

Raven moved like liquid silk and both of them side by side was a sight to behold.

Bobby gaped as Dean seemed to recognize one of the demons that came at him. "Where's my brother?" He hissed.

The demon laughed. "He's not your brother anymore and you can't save him anymore."

The look that passed Dean's eyes made even Bobby flinch and he knew then that Dean would never be just Dean again as he leaned into the demon and Bobby could have sworn that he was going to kiss it but the demon began to struggle fiercely as tuffs of black smoke seemed to be sucked right from its mouth and dissipated into the air. It fell to the ground in a strangled heap.

Dean looked at the heap confusion and excitement at what he had done competing on his features. "What the hell?"

The few demons left made a run for it Raven made as if to chase them until Dean stumbled and nearly fell. She was at his side in an instant helping him stay up, she cupped his face looking at him with deep concern and he placed one of his hands over hers lightly kissing her palm.

'From action movie to chick flick in five seconds flat.' Bobby thought.

Dean's intense gaze fell on him and he raised an eyebrow to him and he felt somewhat relieved to see Dean's million watt smile.

"It's not fucking the lifetime channel Bobby."

"Could have fooled me." Bobby mumbled.

Dean was suddenly in motion again pushing Raven behind him he caught three arrows as if they were coming at him in slow motion and Raven's hand shot out to catch a fourth just where Dean's heart would be.

"I don't need you to protect me." She said amused.

Dean turned his head to look at her with a smirk.

"Good look with that." Bobby called out.

"He has a point I don't know how to do anything else."

Raven eyed him evenly. "There are still five left here."

"Let's do this Robin." Dean smiled.

The look Raven gave him made him chuckle and Bobby had no clue what was going on anymore but before they could finish the demons off sirens sounded.

"We'll have to wait." Raven huffed.

Dean pulled her by the hand leading her to the passenger side of the car she got in the back and he climbed in by Bobby. "Drive as fast as you can and do whatever I tell you."

Bobby nodded and they sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached the motel Dean had passed out cold, the demon blood burning him inside out almost like savage poison that wouldn't relent.

Raven watched him carefully eyeing Bobby who couldn't believe that it was just the demon blood kicking Dean's ass he had taken a dozen bullets at least.

"The bullets have already disintegrated it's the demon blood that making him sick." Raven explained to Bobby as they half carried half dragged Dean into the room.

"Bullets don't disintegrate." Bobby huffed.

"They do if you are a demon slayer."

"Slayers don't exist, they are a myth."

"Always knew that I was a legend in the making." Dean groaned as he pushed his eyes open.

"That was true as just a Winchester but you couldn't keep it that simple could you?" Bobby grumbled.

"Simple and I don't play nice." Dean groaned trying to sit up higher on the bed they had put him on.

"You need to feed." Raven said sitting beside him to help him get comfortable.

"I don't think he's going anywhere." Bobby interjected.

"He prefers to feed from me anyway." Raven's eyes fell on Bobby and he felt the chill of being stared at with unnatural eyes.

She helped Dean clean up and she began to stand but Dean grasped her wrist pulling her down close to him. "No men." He hissed and kissed her.

Bobby stood agape wondering how Dean had gotten so cozy with someone that he had barely met.

Raven was out the door in a blur.

"No men?" Bobby asked in surprise. "You only want her to kill women."

"Bobby for the love of God would reach back into that receding hairline head of yours and remember the slayer lore."

Slowly Bobby pieced it together with prodding from Dean.

"Demon slayer huh?"

"I prefer Batman." Dean groaned as pain tore through him. "Demon blood has been such a fucking pain in my ass." He gritted his teeth and his eyes rolled back and he was still.

Bobby had no idea what to do but to make sure that Dean was breathing. Slayers did breathe right? And suddenly he wished Raven was there too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly an hour later before Raven returned and she headed straight to Dean who was at the moment thrashing weakly on the bed calling out to Sam.

She turned to Bobby. "You may not want to watch this."

Dean had stressed the ecstasy part of the feeding quite efficiently so Bobby headed to his own room.

"Dean hey you need to feed." Raven coaxed him alert and Dean smelled the blood with the last energy he had he extended his fangs and sank them into Raven's neck and fed. She lay quietly against him trying to suppress the sounds she wanted to make. Dean just needed to feed right now.

Finally at his fill he laid back the demon blood not quite hurting so much but still he had gotten enough in his system that he needed to burn it out. He was so tired now and his eyes fluttered closed. He felt Raven move away and he grabbed her hard.

"Please don't leave me alone." He whispered.

She sat beside him and he waited with his eyes closed to see if she would leave but she hardly moved at all and he drifted into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes and Raven still sat beside him although she was wearing different clothes and Bobby was in the room now.

Dean felt strong again and the demon blood had run its course, he sat up and stretched his shirt riding up and he turned to Bobby gaping.

"Hey Bobby I know I'm hot but you're making me uneasy here."

"Shut up Dean I just can't get over how you were shot so many times and not even a scar."

"The perks of the job." Dean grinned; he turned to Raven who sat quietly. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Dean." She said tiredly.

"Bobby do you mind giving us minute?"

"I'll be out getting some grub want anything?"

"My usual."

Bobby looked at Raven.

"She doesn't eat." Dean said for her.

"Alright that ought to save you tons in expense." Bobby grumbled out the door.

"You found Sam didn't you?" Dean stood up facing Raven.

"When I was out feeding for you yes he's evil now Dean we have to destroy him before he figures out just how powerful he is."

"No one hurts my brother." Dean growled.

"Dean you have to stop thinking of him as your brother…."

The room trembled as Dean shoved Raven into the wall hard his arm pressed to her neck. "No one hurts my brother." He repeated in a deadly snarl. "You said it yourself Raven I'm still Dean Winchester just heightened and all I've done Sam's entire life is protect him so heighten that."

Dean knew that Raven could kick his ass in a heartbeat but she made no effort to fend him off she only stared into his eyes intensely.

"I will find a way to save him Raven I always do."

He felt Raven gulp hard against his arm and he realized in shock that he not only had her pinned to the wall but he had her off the floor. Her eyes rolled just as he released her and she slumped against him.

"Raven, fuck Raven I didn't mean it please wake up I'm sorry I forgot how strong I am Raven come on." He cajoled as he laid her on the bed but he got no response.

He ran for the door and Bobby was just getting in his truck.

"Bobby how long was I out?"

"Almost two days."

"Fuck Raven never left at all."

"She was by your side Dean what the hell."

"I fed from her and she didn't leave even though she needed to feed for herself because I asked her not to leave, I may have just killed her Bobby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat beside Raven wanting to kick himself and wondering why she hadn't fought back even though he was hurting her.

"I guess she didn't mention the fact that a slayer can kill another slayer?"

"Yeah she skipped that part of the training manual." Dean huffed as he stood up. "She needs to feed so it's up to me."

"She said you had only fed from her."

"Now I don't have a choice but to feed off someone else if I want to save her." He caressed her face and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stayed well hidden looking for someone that would interest him, he ran into more than one hooker but if he wouldn't let Raven feed on men then he wasn't going to feed on women even though that left only one alternative that made his stomach churn. He had to hurry and spotting a nice looking preppy type in a club parking lot he made his move.

Getting his fill Dean wiped his mouth yanked the locked door of the guys vehicle open and placed the still moaning guy into his car and then he looked down at his crotch. "Really Dean really?" He hissed at himself.

Well the guy had made a porno sound pretty damn tame, he found one more guy to feed on trying hard to not listen until the guy had actually reached out and touched Dean making him moan quite loudly and he knocked the guy senseless and Dean wondered why he hadn't just done that in the first place but then he knew why the minute he tried to keep feeding, the blood tasted stale and he could barely stomach it, alright then victim must not be unconscious for full effect.

Dean tensed and stood to his full height unable to suppress the growl from his throat as he sensed demons. He turned fast to face the danger only to find himself facing Sam.

"Sammy I found you, look you can see for yourself that I'm alive." Dean stepped forward the blackness of Sam's eyes making his entire slayer instincts go off in loud protest.

"You're not my brother." Sam said in a low rumble.

"It's still me Sam even though I'm a demon slayer now."

"So you are supposed to kill me then.' Sam sneered.

"I won't kill you Sam you know that." Dean tried to look as if he was not lethal.

"Listen to you as if you could." Sam laughed.

Dean's sense of pride nibbled his heightened ego. "If I wanted you dead Sammy you'd be dead." He smirked.

"Demon slayer or not your still pathetic and weak."

"You drank demon blood already huh Sam, that's the only time you think you're the shit and here I am all out of toilet paper."

"Still hiding behind your stupid humor."

"I don't need to hide." Dean growled twisting his neck to make it pop loudly, the instinct to kill Sam pulling at his blood now that Sam had the demon blood in him.

Sam read his body language and laughed "Gotta catch me first slayer." He turned and ran and Dean followed at his heels. Sam scaled up a fire escape with Dean just a breath behind and they ran jumping from building to building as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dean felt exhilarated at the speed and any other time he would be having the time of his life chasing his little brother and his heart ached that his little brother had drank the demon blood but he could save him he could now if only he could convince the slayer part of himself.

Sam sped up and Dean laughed stepping it up just an arm away from his brother then Sam flipped in the air landing behind Dean who instantly spun to face his brother. They stood toe to toe two set of unnatural eyes glaring into one another. Snarls filled their face and Dean knew they could not both come out of this alive.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys for those of you who pray I'm asking for prayers because I really want to finish my stories and write more but I have been losing my sight for a few years and this past weekend I had a major setback losing nearly half the sight in my right eye overnight. There are procedures but I can't afford any of them so for those of you who believe in miracles please send one my way. Thank you!.

Thanks for reading!


	8. WINCHESTER NIGHTS

WINCHESTER NIGHTS

Dean and Sam stared each other down, muscles clenched, noses flaring.

Dean sensed the other demons.

"Never figured you for a pussy Sam." He prodded.

"Funny since I'm not the one sucking down blood for some bitch." Sam sneered.

"Only because I killed Ruby." Dean threw back.

Sam glared at him harder really not liking that fact that Dean was now just a bit taller than him.

A demon came at Dean and he smiled not taking his eyes off Sam he did a perfect super kick knocking the demon down then Dean stepped on its neck and twisted. The neck snapped audibly and then tufts of black smoke drifted away.

"That all you got?" Dean taunted.

Sam growled coming at Dean who side stepped with ease.

"What Sam you gonna sucker punch me again?"

"Fuck you Dean." Sam yelled.

Three demons came at Dean and this time he turned to face them, he threw a powerful punch that lifted the demon off its feet sending it flying across and over the rooftop. Dean turned to face the others quickly only to find them already dead.

He lifted his head to stare at Sam confused.

Sam smiled wickedly. "No one gets the pleasure but me."

Dean's didn't know what to do. Why would Sam kill the demons why didn't he just tell them to stand down?

"Sam we can fix this." He said.

"What makes you think I want to fix anything Dean, I'm tired of the fucking life we lived I'm tired of being weak, now I can do whatever I want whenever I want and no one can stop me."

"Oh but I can." Dean growled.

Sam's smile widened his eyes intensely black. "Not until you learn to do this." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Great now he thinks he's fucking Crowley." Dean groaned. "I'm a fucking demon slayer but I can't follow a demon that goes poof that's just friggin' fantastic."

Dean looked around sensing he was alone and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean loved his new speed and grace. He enjoyed all the run back to the motel doing flips off of buildings and scaring the hell out of some drug dealers in an alley.

His mind never left Sam there was something that he was missing and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Reaching the motel he went into the room finding Bobby reading at the table and Raven was exactly as he had left her, guilt panged in his chest because she had done nothing but take care of him and this was how he had repaid her.

"I was beginning to think you left the country to bring her back foreign cuisine." Bobby mumbled.

"I ran into Sam." Dean said as he sat next to Raven.

"What happened?"

Dean told Bobby everything. "I don't understand why he killed the demons. I'm missing something."

"He's still getting the feel of his new skills just like you." Bobby offered.

"Maybe I guess."

Bobby got up from the chair to head to his room already aware of the drill. "I'll see you in the morning." He yawned leaving Dean to tend to Raven.

Dean tried to rouse her but she didn't respond and he knew that she was weak added to what he had done. "I'm so sorry Raven; I don't know how to make you understand." He took his knife and slit open his wrist and put it to Raven's mouth it took a few minutes but she finally responded taking in the blood offered and her eyes fluttered open to stare at Dean. She pushed his arm away.

"You need to feed more." He put his arm back.

"I can hunt for myself now." She answered weakly.

"Raven I'm sorry but you never told me that a slayer could harm another slayer." Dean defended.

"I didn't think I had to worry about that happening." She growled and tried to stand up too fast she swayed putting her hand to her head.

Dean stepped up to help her and found himself being slammed straight into the wall as she easily flung him across the room and that was without her full strength.

He found that instead of getting mad he was getting aroused. "Take everything out you want to on me, I deserve it." He said sitting back against the wall.

Raven crumpled to the floor where she stood her little moment of exertion had worn her out.

Dean crawled toward her and gently pulled her close to him as he sat on the floor leaning back against the bed.

She was crying and Dean hated that, all his life he had hated to see women cry but especially when he had caused it.

"Raven I forgot how strong I was I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose, and why didn't you fight back?"

"I can't hurt you." She whispered.

"Well you sure didn't have a problem a minute ago." He chuckled.

"That was what you would call a love tap."

"What do you mean you can't hurt me if that's kind of slayer rule then you better break it if I ever lose it like that again you never let me hurt you." Dean lifted her head to look at him.

"I can't hurt you." She repeated.

Dean got it now and it made him feel like shit, she wasn't following some bullshit the woman must concede to the man rule, she was following her heart.

"Raven I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed her and he was instantly filled with a desire so strong that it took his breath away.

Raven sighed into his kiss and gave in to his arms and Dean growled in pleasure as she sank her fangs into his neck.

He let his head fall back and she moved to straddle him as she fed. She moved against him and the fucking friction was so intense he groaned and tore at her clothes pulling it out of the way. He pulled his erection free and moved into her as he sank his fangs into her at the same time.

His head spun with thrumming of ecstasy through every nerve in his body and her moans fueled his arousal to its absolute height. He lifted her up pushing onto the bed never separating from her as he thrust hungrily into her and his body shook with the desire that needed to be unleashed.

They both pulled their fangs back and fell into the delicious rhythm of getting to that undeniable climax that was surging its way to erupt in forceful waves of sheer unbridled lust.

Dean would never tire of the ultimate over whelming intensity of the demon slayer orgasms. Who would get tired of multiple multiples? Their moans and grunts intermingled as they were completely entangled and they hit their release simultaneously gasping for air as orgasmic bliss ripped through them in droves of exquisite tidal waves, pulsating in and over every fiber and nerve ending and animalistic noises escaped them.

Dean called to Raven as she sank her fangs into him again and it sent him flying over the top of unbelievable bliss he never in his life would believe existed. Complete and total pleasure consumed him as his body convulsed through the never ending release and he fell into it without a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes seeing sunlight filter into the room and he realized that he was still on top of Raven.

She looked at him bemused.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly but as he moved to roll off he realized that he was still inside of her and very much hard, he smiled. "Round two anyone?"

Raven made a bell sound and Dean laughed as they fell into passion like no other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood in the doorway of their room staring out wondering what their next step should be.

Bobby had gone to get food and Raven was showering.

Dean was sure he was missing something and he knew that he had to find Sam again to figure it out.

Raven came out of the bathroom and walked past him but he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I really am sorry for what I did to you and you better never let me do that again." He breathed into her neck.

"You have been forgiven or didn't you notice that?" Raven smiled hugging him close.

"Oh man did I notice all four rounds baby." Dean laughed. "This ultimate demon slayer sex is addictive."

"Baby? So it has nothing to do with me?"

"Yeah baby and it has everything to do with you I wouldn't be here without you." He pulled her into a kiss, tasting her lips and pushing his tongue to explore everything that he could reach. He pulled back the minute he felt the heat rising. "I guess we should feed before we get blitzed out again?"

"We, you mean you're going with me?" Raven smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I don't want you out there alone right now and well it wasn't so bad when I went out to do it even though I fed on guys." Dean shuddered.

Raven laughed against his chest. "Did you get turned on?"

"Shut up." Dean snapped but smiled. "We'll wait for dark then go out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had the time of their lives running together and leaping from building to building, for Dean it was the ultimate high to be able to do all these things with Raven but in the back of his mind Sam filled his thoughts.

They fed to their fill and were racing back to their room when Dean heard a commotion in an alley and he looked at Raven. They made their way to see what was going on and found a woman being attacked by three men.

Dean made quick work of the men while Raven took the woman to safety.

Dean sensed Sam and looked up to see him watching from the top of a building. Dean quickly scaled the building but Sam was gone.

He was about to jump back down to find Raven when he sensed the demons. He was tackled hard to the ground by at least five at one time and more were watching as he rolled away jumping to a fighting stance just as the arrow tore into his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, yanking the arrow free as he felt the demon blood seeping into his but he moved as fast as could before it knocked him on his ass taking out as many demons as he could in a whir of motion and then Raven was there.

They had only a couple of demons to go when one of the stronger demons appeared and no matter how hard Dean tried to get to it he was thrown back and so was Raven.

"I told you to leave them alone." Sam's voice rang out.

"They have to die and you keep protecting them why?" The demon growled.

"It is what I desire." Sam sneered.

"You're supposed to lead us to the ultimate war to take over the world and you can't even kill these two demon slayers, you're pathetic and weak!"

Sam's hand came up and the demon's hands flew to his throat, its black eyes glared at Sam and in a last desperate motion it ran towards Dean who was already weakening from the demon blood and it tackled him solid both of them going over the edge of the ten story building.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. FOREVER BROTHERS

FOREVER BROTHERS

"No!" Sam and Raven both yelled at the same time and Sam vanished as Raven ran to the buildings edge and looked over just in time to see the collision of bodies as Sam appeared within seconds between Dean and the demon turning them to the demon hitting the ground first and Dean being cushioned by both Sam and the demon.

Raven scaled down the building to get to Dean who lay unconscious on top of Sam and the demon.

Sam gathered his senses rolling Dean gently to the side and kneeling beside him to touch him to make sure he was still breathing.

Raven only watched in awe at the loving way Sam hovered over his brother and she was completely confused. She had been so wrong Sam still was Dean's brother.

Sam raised his head to look at her. "I don't know what's happening to me. I know that I drank the demon blood and I'm supposed to be the leader of hell's war but I can't…I can't harm Dean no matter how much the blood tells me too. I don't know what to do."

Sam touched Dean's wound and Raven watched as blood seemed to drizzle out of the wound differently than normal and Sam stared at the blood fascinated with it.

Raven had no answers for him but said, "Dean will figure it out you know he will."

Sam smiled sadly, "He has too or the world ends because of me." Sam staggered to his feet. "I don't know how long I can control it but please take care of my brother." And he was gone.

Raven hurriedly reached for Dean who was already opening his eyes and trying to stand. "What happened why isn't the demon blood making me feel sick?"

"I'm not sure you're going to believe me." Raven said and told him what had happened.

"I knew it, I knew that Sam was still in there and somehow I have to figure out how to help him."

"You will Dean but for now you need to rest."

"Yeah ok I am tired but it's way better than demon blood poisoning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days dragged by and they had lost Sam, hearing things here and there they tried to follow his trail and sometimes barely missed him.

Dean continued hunting other creatures even though Raven was used to only hunting demons but Dean told her he had been hunting evil most of his life and he wasn't going to stop especially now that he had all these knew talents.

He had a blast of course chasing vampires, werewolves, and ghosts. His new speed, strength and ability to see in the dark helped him take out more big bads than ever and Dean loved every second of it.

It didn't hurt that he had Raven with him who soon was enjoying taking out other things beside just demons. Bobby was having fun himself seeing all the kills being racked up.

Still Dean's first priority was Sam so when they finally found him again they were there as fast as they could be.

"Ok we know Sam is here and so far he's been killing as many demons as we have I don't get it." Dean huffed.

"Demon blood Dean you know he needs it."

"Yeah and the more he drinks the stronger he gets." Dean sighed. "So if he has taken all the blood of the demons he has killed….we are so screwed."

"Let's go out to feed and we'll see if we can find him." Raven offered.

Dean pulled her into his arms kissing her, he had grown so close to her in the weeks that she had been with him and she meant the world to him for standing beside him.

He was afraid to say the L word because that never ended well for him but he needed her and he hoped that she knew that.

They were running through the night laughing after they fed when they stopped sensing the demons and Sam.

Dean turned to find Sam close looking strong, his eyes dark, the demons nearly upon them.

Dean felt his heart swell when Sam said in a deep voice.

"Well you just going to stand there with a thumb up your ass big brother or are you going to help me kick some demon ass?"

He heard Raven snicker and then he was standing side by side with Sam fighting with him instead of against him and it was the best feeling in the world.

The gang of demons didn't stand a chance with Dean, Sam, and Raven at their best and Dean was having the greatest time with his little brother who was just as powerful as him.

He had no idea why Sam was turning on the ones he was supposed to be leading he would hope that it really was because he couldn't find it in him to harm Dean but there had to be something more.

The demons dead, Sam laughed and slapped Dean on the back hard enough to make him stumble and Dean grinned like an idiot.

"Sammy I knew you were in there." He said hugging his brother even though the stench of the demon blood in him made Dean cringe.

"I'm trying Dean but the demon blood won't go away, the amount I consumed is like wrapped all inside of my blood it won't let go if I could just make it let go." Sam groaned.

"I'm sorry you felt the need to drink it in the first place Sam."

"It's going to win Dean I know it if we don't figure something out soon I won't be able to fight it anymore and if I drink anymore well just say it calls to me like right now with all these dead demons." Sam looked at the strewn bodies and licked his lips.

"Then go and we will find you again." Dean said sadly not wanting for his brother to go again.

Sam nodded clasping Dean's shoulder and then he was gone.

Dean turned to Raven and she was staring at where Sam had been lost in thought.

"You alright baby?" Dean asked flinching that he had used the endearment again.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Raven smiled.

"About what?"

"Oh well trying to figure out just where I'm going to sink my fangs into you when we get back to the room." She purred.

Dean laughed low. "You dirty minded girl."

"Am I dirty, do you want to lick me clean?" She continued pulling him into a sensual kiss that had him moaning in seconds.

"I think I love you." Slipped from his lips before he could even think.

"I know I do." She grinned.

Dean smiled but felt the dread in his heart already for saying the words out loud but he couldn't take them back now especially when he meant them.

He kissed her this time pushed up against a brick wall arousal slowly consuming his brain. Sirens brought them to their senses and they fled to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made love for hours they took sweet time and Dean wasn't sure why but he discovered that non frenzied sex just made the orgasms flow full force but stretched for minutes at a time. Just when he thought he had discovered it all now he had orgasmic torturous bliss in slow motion.

He wondered if he would ever stay conscious through to the end not that it mattered because he would just do it again to make up for it.

He was humming happily as Raven kissed him and he fell into blitzed out sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby heard the knock on his door and checked the peep hole to find Raven standing there.

He opened the door to her and she stepped in the room.

"I know how to save Sam." She blurted. "And we can't tell Dean."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	10. IN THE END IT BEGINS

IN THE END IT BEGINS

Bobby stood stunned playing in his mind what Raven had revealed to him. "If you do that won't you die?" He asked her.

She met his eyes. "I probably will but if I don't then Dean will and I can't let that happen."

"Dean needs you."

"He needs his brother more." Raven shrugged.

Then she was gone.

Bobby thought how Dean would react when he found out that Bobby had known what Raven was up to and not telling him and Bobby shuddered at the thought of Dean's anger. He knew he was putting Dean in danger but Dean needed to know what Raven was willing to sacrifice.

He hoped that if Raven survived this she wouldn't be too mad at him.

He rushed to Dean's room finding Dean contentedly sleeping completely naked tangled in sheets.

"Dean you need to wake up although I have seen this part of you before I can do without the replay alright." Bobby groused.

Dean stretched lazily reaching for Raven wanting to make sure that she was covered, he sat bolt upright the second he sensed her gone.

"Where is she?"

"Dean she figured out how to save Sam." Bobby started.

"Ok so did she go to get a chart to draw it or what?"

Bobby took a couple of steps back. "She went to save him herself so that you wouldn't be in danger."

Dean gaped at Bobby as if waiting for some punch line. "She did what?"

"She thinks that if she can get the demon blood out of Sam he can regain complete control."

"And how is she supposed to do that?" Dean asked as he jumped naked from the bed pulling on clothes.

"She's going to feed on him." Bobby mumbled.

"Excuse me but I think I got something in my ear." Dean glared at him.

"She's going to feed on him." Bobby said louder.

"That much demon blood will kill her."

"She knows that."

"Why didn't you stop her Bobby?" Dean growled.

"Excuse me but the woman could break me in half with her pinky so I may be old but I'm not stupid."

"Why would she do this?"

"If you have to ask that son then you haven't been paying attention."

Dean closed his eyes and groaned. "I told her I loved her, that fucking Winchester curse, I can't lose her Bobby."

"She thinks you need Sam more."

Dean looked at Bobby and then punched the wall his fist going straight through.

"What'd the wall do to you?"

"It was there!" Dean roared and flew out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Even as a demon slayer I can't find peace." Dean growled to himself. "This is literally having to choose between the woman I love and my brother." His thought process screeched to a halt as he realize why Raven had left on her own, the danger she thought Dean would be in could only be that she knew that he would try to save Sam himself meaning that if he fed on Sam he would probably save him but die.

Dean growled loud kicking a full trash dumpster that skittered and screeched in protest across the concrete.

He was facing the ultimate no win situation, just how fucking unfair was life proving to be even now that he was supposed to be almost invincible.

"Looks like someone's having a tantrum?" A voice said behind him.

Dean spun around facing five demons not having sensed them in his state of frustration. He didn't have time for this he needed to find Raven or Sam and hoped he wasn't too late.

"My dance card is full we'll tango some other time." Dean growled.

"What's the matter Dean can't fight without your bitch?"

Dean stood to his full height and gave his lop sided grin. "I was giving you a chance to live a little longer but far be it from me to not grant your dying wish."

The demons came at him and he ran full speed towards a wall running up it and doing what he had seen in the movies. He flipped up and over landing behind the demons breaking two necks before they could even turn, he stabbed the next one with the demon knife that he still carried and spun around fast smashing his elbow into the other demons face hard enough to cave in the face it was wearing.

Dean crouched menacingly staring at the last demon. "Come out and play little demon." He rasped.

The demon gulped and turned tail to run, Dean threw the knife which went right into the demons neck right through the other side.

Dean walked up to it slowly putting his foot on its back and yanked the knife free. "Five demons in less than a minute, I warned you dumb fuck."

Dean looked around still unable to sense Raven or Sam. With an exasperated sigh he ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven had found Sam and he stared at her as she explained to him how she could save him and why.

"Dean's has already lost so much." Sam said as he paced.

"Losing you would kill him anyway Sam it all makes sense." Raven pushed.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he protects you." Sam argued.

"I love him too Sam that's why I'm doing this."

"I can't let you."

"Sam when Dean finds out how he can save you what do you think he's going to do?" Raven persisted.

Sam knew the answer instantly. "He'll sacrifice himself whether I want him to or not."

"Alright then alright but why would you trust me?"

"I see what your brother means to you Sam even now with the demon blood coursing through you."

"I tell you I love you and you're going to kill yourself, you know what that does to a guy's ego?" Dean called out behind them.

"Dean." Sam and Raven said at the same time.

"Yeah hi the one and only Dean." He said angrily. "What the hell Raven?"

"Dean don't be mad." She tried.

"You're going to willingly give your life and you don't want me to get mad?"

"Dean Sam is a demon slayer too."

Dean stared agape at Raven. "How is that possible?"

"It makes sense Dean think about it the reason that the demon blood hasn't taken him completely over, the reason the demons tried so hard to make him turn." She explained. "The only thing they ended up doing is creating a demon slayer that is immune to demon blood, Dean Sam will be indestructible."

"But the demon blood still has to come out?"

"Yes so that he has time to transform and after that he's good."

"And you're dead?" Dean whispered.

Raven lowered her head. "I'll willing make that sacrifice for you and your brother."

Dean stepped up to her gently pulling her close and kissing her. "I don't want you to die even though it will save Sam."

"Dean….." Raven started.

"I love you." He said putting his forehead to hers.

"I love you too.' She murmured and then she gasped. "Dean don't…" Her eyes rolled and she crumpled into Dean's arms.

"I'm sorry baby." Dean said into her hair. "This has never been your fight." He lay her down gently.

Sam had watched the whole exchange agape and he knew what was coming next. "I won't let you die for me ever again Dean." He made to zap away and nothing happened.

Dean smiled wickedly. "Sorry Sammy but while you and my lady were planning her swan song I did a little binding spell figured I'd give it a shot." He stepped toward Sam demon knife drawn.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam yelled.

"Saving my baby brother." Dean smiled softly pulling his brother till their foreheads met.

"Dean stop this now!' Sam growled.

"Do you really want me too?" Dean asked broken heartedly.

The tears streamed down Sam's face. "No."

"Brother's till the last heartbeat Sammy." Dean breathed his own tears flowing.

The night echoed with Sam's screams.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	11. DEMON SLAYERS

The final chapter.

DEMON SLAYERS

Bobby had been searching hi and low for Dean, Sam, or Raven daring to hope that they could find another solution to this craziness that seemed to permanently follow the Winchesters.

He stopped cold when a horrible scream filled the night, a sound he recognized well since it was seared in his head for all eternity having heard it for hours when Dean had been torn to shreds by hell hounds.

"Please not again." Bobby mumbled as the scream cut off and the eerie silence that followed made Bobby's skin prickle.

Walking to the alley in the direction the screams had come from he came around the corner and froze.

Three familiar figures lay prone on the concrete and Bobby couldn't breathe he feared coming here to find which one of the brother's he would have to grieve but he didn't expect this.

Dean, Sam, and Raven lying motionless blood everywhere. Sam laid spread eagle with Dean close by face down his hand stretched as if reaching for something, demon blade clasped tightly in his other hand thrown over Raven.

"No, no, no, Dean what the hell did you do?" Bobby tried to read the picture in front of him, for all intents and purposes it looked as if Dean had been unable to decide who to take out and had just flipped out and killed everyone, unable to face the world without either Sam or Raven and knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to process life without Dean.

"Damn it boy." Bobby groaned trying not to cry.

"Well isn't this nice the last three demon slayers slayed." A voice said behind him.

Bobby spun around to face the five demons and in the middle stood Crowley.

"Hello Bobby it's been awhile I would kiss you but I prefer the clean shaven."

"What are you doing here?" Bobby roared stepping back.

"Did you really think all these demons running around didn't have a purpose my dear chap?" Crowley snickered.

"You knew all along that the Winchesters were demon slayers didn't you?" Bobby asked taking yet a couple more steps back.

Crowley grinned. "Such things shouldn't be spread around." He stepped towards Bobby. "I really like you old man but I have to get rid of you too, I don't need you finding any other spells to resurrect the Winchesters."

"Spells? Oh you mean like this one?" Bobby smiled wickedly bringing out the zippo and flicking it on and tossing it toward the blood spreading from Dean, Sam, and Raven.

Crowley's smile vanished as the circle of fire surrounded him and the other demons.

Bobby grinned wider as he started reciting in Latin.

Crowley tried to move out but couldn't and leaving his meat suit was impossible now.

"It was Dean who figured it out and he did a pretty damn good job of hiding his findings from all you meat heads. One of my many books has a spell that we could never figure out and it was just simple. 'The trinity that is one ends the reign of hell and the slayers cometh.' In other words Crowley these three shed their blood to end you and then they return more powerful than ever especially now that Sam is free of the demon blood."

"You can't do this, if I die all the demons will rebel and bring fire and death on earth trying to take my place." Crowley stammered.

"Just make them easier to kill when they are all busy trying to outdo one another." Bobby smiled.

A bright burst of light came from Dean, Sam, and Raven. It radiated up higher and higher and brighter and brighter until it zipped straight up into the sky.

Dean began to stir and slowly stood up looking more ominous than he ever had his eyes piercing. He cracked his neck and smiled a smile that sent chills even through Crowley.

"Finally you son of bitch you're getting what's yours." Dean growled his eyes swirling pools of green and silver.

"Let's talk about this." Crowley tried.

"No more double crossing, no more betrayals." Dean continued. "And whoever is dumb enough to replace you gets the same undivided attention."

"Exactly Dean we go way back." Crowley laughed nervously.

"And the road ends here today." Dean smirked.

"You need me."

"We do?"

"Yes I can call off all the demon attacks and keep them in control."

"The way you've been doing for the last ten years we've known you?" Dean snickered he raised his hand toward Crowley and it began to glow.

"No wait!" Crowley cried out. "We'll leave Sam alone."

"Sam is no longer any of you concern he is now and always my brother in blood and in slaying of your pathetic kind."

Crowley fish mouthed trying to save his own ass. His eyes brightened. "I can bring your parents back and Jessica."

By now Sam and Raven had stood up and now flanked Dean.

Crowley stared unnerved at the trio who looked utterly powerful and ominous.

Dean faltered. "Our mom has been dead for too long."

"I can still bring her back just as she was no strings attached and she'll believe that she has always been here just like your dad as long as you let me go and don't try to kill me anymore." Crowley smiled confident that he had found the right way to save his ass.

"For the price to be lifted off your head we need more then, our parents, Jessica, Jo and Ellen, Ash, Rufus, Adam and….."

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Bobby growled.

Dean glared at Bobby. "Making up for what should have been done long ago."

"Your parents wouldn't want this; none of them would want this."

"Bobby trust me I know what I'm doing." Dean assured him with an even smirk. "Toss Bobby's wife in to that mix."

Crowley nodded happily and Bobby gasped. "Shall we seal the deal?"

"I have to kiss you?" Dean grimaces.

"You know how it goes Dean." Crowley smiled.

"Alright then I guess let's get this over with."

Dean and Crowley both stepped forward.

Crowley looked up at Dean smugly and Dean rolled his eyes but leaned in for the kiss.

Crowley nearly vibrated from the thrill of having escaped death as their lips met.

Crowley thought how plush and warm Dean's lips felt and he felt hot all over and he briefly wondered how in all his years kissing another man had never made him feel like that.

The burning intensified and his eyes flew open when he suddenly realized what was happening.

Dean's eyes bore into his and Crowley whimpered knowing that he had been double crossed in a move that actually made him proud.

He felt himself slipping out of his meat suit the end inevitable so he sighed and prided himself on having a good run and wasn't too surprised that his final end would come at the hands of Dean Winchester, the Winchester with the deadly yet erotic kiss of doom.

Dean breathed Crowley right out of his vessel taking in the reddish black smoke and finally pulling away from the now empty shell.

The man that had been Crowley lay motionless on the ground and Dean's eyes went dark with tendrils of red as he absorbed the last of the evil son of a bitch.

Dean closed his eyes and ran the back of hand across his lips to brush away the final touches of Crowley's lips.

When Dean opened his eyes again they were back to normal and he breathed in deeply.

"Oh I forgot about you." Dean growled dismissively at the other demons who stood stunned that the most powerful demon had just been reduced to a breathing treatment.

Dean glanced at Raven and then at Sam. "Sic'em."

The demons didn't have a chance to move at all before Sam and Raven were on them killing them with such little effort it was shameful.

Dean smiled watching his brother move like liquid silk and Raven well she had it down to an art.

Bobby stood by grinning. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"Yea of little faith." Dean smiled.

"You can't tell me that you weren't tempted?"

"I hope that all the people that we have lost are at peace Bobby why would I bring back to this?"

"Especially now that we are immortal." Sam added.

"Why was his transition smoother?" Dean asked Raven.

"Because he was awakened by his brother." Raven explained.

Dean reached for her hand and she pulled back from him.

"Raven?"

"Can you let me get the image of you kissing another man out of my head?" She smiled mischievously.

Dean grinned from ear to ear. "You loved it and you know it."

"Maybe after you gargle with a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue." She laughed.

"Oh Miss High Maintenance." Dean pulled her into a kiss.

"Well since I am the only female demon slayer until Sam finds and awakens his mate." She raised an eyebrow.

"You better believe I'm going to spoil you." Dean murmured against her neck. "Starting with…"

Sam cleared his throat. "You just killed Crowley Dean don't you want to celebrate?"

"I thought I was." Dean smirked.

The sky grew dark and the ground rumbled.

"Looks like the dance is about to start boys." Bobby called out.

"Well now that Sam doesn't have two left feet maybe we can tango." Dean laughed.

"I prefer the rumba." Sam scowled.

Dean stepped up to his brother who was now once again taller than his big brother. "Like it's always been Sammy, you and me against the world well you and me against the demon world and our side kick Robin."

"Dude the way she's looking at you you're going to get more than your side kicked." Sam laughed.

Dean looked at Raven winked at her and threw her a kiss.

"You need some spelunking gear for the bat cave you're living in." She mumbled.

"You love me and you know it beautiful." Dean grinned.

"Can you idjits get your heads out of your asses?" Bobby growled.

"I just killed the king of hell Bobby I deserve a break." Dean huffed.

"You're going to get many breaks if you don't get you ass in gear."

"Alright are we ready?" Dean looked at Raven and Sam.

Sam put his arm around Dean's shoulders. "Thank you for saving me again."

"It's my job." Dean smirked.

Sam shook his head but smiled. "Let's do this."

The three slayers stood side by side the energy vibrating off of them.

Dean winked at Bobby as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let the good times roll."

The air stirred and where they had stood seconds before was now vacant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demons scattered around the warehouse.

"The oldest most powerful demons should be next in line for the king of hell."

Voices clambered.

"I think the one that can outlast us the longest should be the new king." Dean's voice chimed in from the rafters.

Demons ran for every exit.

"They're running from us." Sam laughed.

"They can try."

The three slayers jumped to the floor watching the scramble. With smiles of contentment they headed into the first of many battles to come, the many battles that they would win to rid the world forever of demons.

They were the demon slayers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story went off in a completely different direction than I originally planned and I pray that it didn't disappoint.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
